1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technology for controlling the semiconductor memory by discriminating an active command.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory device selects a memory cell array, selects a cell from the memory cell array, and writes or reads necessary information to or from the selected cell.
In more detail, the semiconductor memory device enables a word line upon receiving an active signal during the write operation. Data loaded on a local data line is transmitted to a bit line sense amplifier selected by a column selection signal through a write driver. Thereafter, data is stored in the corresponding cell such that the write operation is performed.
The semiconductor memory device enables the word line upon receiving the active signal during the read operation. Data stored in the cell is then amplified by the bit line sense amplifier through a bit line.
The amplified data is applied to a local data line by a column selection signal. Thereafter, data is amplified by a local input/output (I/O) sense amplifier, and is then applied to a global data line, such that the read operation can be performed.
During the operation of the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may perform the write operation or the read operation after receiving the active command. However, irrespective of whether the write operation or the read operation is performed after activation of the active command, the same active command is used in the semiconductor device.
Therefore, the semiconductor memory device is always ready to perform the write operation or the read operation even when it does not recognize which command signal will be received after reception of the active command, resulting in consumption of unnecessary operation current.